


Wedding Bell Blues

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [90]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Roy fills in for someone.<br/>Disclaimer:  All hail Arakawa!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do You Take

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



The sun rose on a beautiful morning, one where the clouds were stained in shades of purple and gold. Roy didn’t have a lot of time to spare, but he did take a look up at the sky, waiting for a time as brilliant colors changed to a pure blue that reminded him of his lost lover’s eyes. 

Shaking it off, Roy dusted off his uniform, making sure that the braids hung correctly, that the buttons and stars both glittered. His shoes had been polished to a mirror shine, and his hat was carefully cleaned. After dressing, Roy combed his hair, using some gel to slick it down. Part of his bangsfell forward, contrary, and he sighed, fingercombing them back into place before settling his hat on his head. He could just see the grey at his temples now, though the rest of it was hidden by the hat. 

A driver collected him and took him to the building where he had to wait, though he didn’t have to cool his heels long before he was beckoned into the inner sanctum. A young woman flung herself at him, shouting, “Uncle Roy!”

He hugged Elicia tight against his chest, kissing the crown of her curling hair, then gently pushing her back so he could get a good look at her. “You look beautiful, Elicia.” He hated the lump in his throat. 

“Thanks, Uncle Roy.” She beamed at him, her green eyes so like her mother’s, though that quirky smile was almost all from her dad. “Are you going to be up for this?”

The question cut through him, as easily as a Xingese blade. “I am,” Roy told her, solemnly, “I made you a promise, didn’t I? Besides,”, he met Gracia’s eyes, “your mom needs someone to walk with, too.”


	2. This Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: It's after the wedding.

Elicia was a fine dancer, much to Roy’s delight. She moved like a piece of dandelion fluff on a breeze, but responded to the lightest touch to guide her. He was almost disappointed to return her to her husband. Still, there were other people to dance with, and he turned his attention to Gracia. 

“She reminds me of Maes,” Gracia murmured, as they swayed around other couples in to a song that was old back when Roy, Maes and Riza had fought in Ishbal. 

“That’s understandable,” Roy said. “She has his smile.” 

“And his sense of humor, which you’d know if you’d spend more time with us,” Gracia told him tartly. 

Roy offered her a tiny grin in return, refusing to rise to the bait. “You’re right,” he said, to defuse her temper. “It’s hard to make time to see you when I’m stationed in Ishbal, but you’re right, I should just do it. It’s not like any of us is getting any younger.” 

Eyes narrowing, Gracia said, “Speaking of which, why haven’t you gotten married yourself?” 

He tried not to look across the room, at the blond woman dancing with Alphonse Elric. Alphonse spun Riza around, making it look easy. Roy managed to keep his attention focused on Gracia. “As soon as the time is right, believe me, I’ll be on my knee.” 

“You do know I’ll hold you to that,” Gracia warned him, poking him in the chest. 

Smiling, Roy guided her close enough to Alphonse to offer an exchange of partners. Alphonse let Riza go, taking Gracia’s hands. 

“Well, here we are,” Riza said. 

“Just like always.” Roy gathered her against him, closing his eyes. 

They swayed to the music together.


End file.
